One For All
by GreenRune
Summary: There are a lot of Pokemon out there, and all of them deserve their own story. From the most common to the rarest they will all have a spot and their own story to tell. Collection of Pokémon stories. Chapter up: Wooper
1. Chapter 1-Spearow

**Spearow**

* * *

_Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne._

* * *

Once the entry is created, nothing matters anymore. Just some Pokemon out in the field, better than Pidgey but not as good as the option for a fully evolved Charmander.

Spearow was still just another normal/flying type. Well most of them are.

Rumors started to fly, it was gold, it was green, it was different.

The trainers run out into the woods, full bags and strong Pokemon.

The professor of Pallet had announced its species.

A shiny Spearow was in the woods of Viridian.

And everyone wanted it.

For bounty, for bragging rights, for an addition to their team, no real trainer would leave this opportunity to the dust.

The Spearow is too weak to fly, too weak to run. Hiding is fruitless, its feathers catching the smallest of rays from the sun. Why was it born like this? Why couldn't it be normal? Why couldn't it be happy?

No one wanted it because it could or couldn't battle; they wanted it because it was different. It would only end up being used. Hiding in its poorly built nest it spent its days hiding, from everything. Pokemon, humans, sunlight, family. The only thing allowed was complete and utter darkness.

Then came the hunger, the pain of being alone, and the pain of not having enough to eat. It wanted love, it wanted life, it wanted food, it wanted a warm place to sleep.

It was raining, a little girl had tripped landing in front of its hiding place. Small soft hands, warm food. The girl wanted it for what it was. She kept it a secret from everyone else.

That was what it wanted, love. To be loved for what it was, not what it was worth…well it depended on the worth.

Then the happiness ended, too soon, too fast.

The girl was attacked, by a jealous trainer angry that someone so young had beaten him to a prize that was never his.

The trainer only meant to hurt the girl, he wanted the Spearow for himself. He didn't mean to let the girl go unscratched… and kill the Spearow.

The pain was immense, but the girl was safe. Safe…

Falling to the ground the Spearow felt content, it died protecting someone it loved. It wasn't fair, but the Spearow knew that this would happen one day. As long as the girl lives, he will live with her. In her heart.

The funeral was small, only the girl and surrounding forest Pokemon. A small round stone was its grave marker, glittering with some mystery. Lying in the blossoming flowers, where the sun always shown, where the girl forced a smile.

It wasn't perfect, but now there were no more questions. No more if's.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I've been re-writting (editing) a bit of stuff. So I'll be going though these. And then I promise to post.**


	2. Chapter 2-Ariados

**Ariados**

* * *

_Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing._

* * *

The young boy had to be the thief they were after. How could he not be? It wasn't like he never got caught, okay well to be honest he never did, but there were pictures.

The Ariados was watching the blonde beneath it scuttle around like a Spinarak. To the pokemon, having a life like that wasn't worth it, you don't want to be the bug.

Shedding its past, Ariados had downed the black of a thief for the blue of an officer. Not as good as an Arcanine, but still at least it had gotten somewhere.

Crawling down the wall, it began to spin its web. A dream catching design, with the slowly woven borders and the hole in the middle, all wonder passed safely as evil was soundly caught.

The young trainer who was his partner thought it ironic, how they had become police while once being the very thieves they once hunted.

The ninja on the roof adjacent to it, in her purple and black with ninja stars attached to pokeballs, adjusted herself for the pounce.

Slowly inching down the wall, the Ariados watched the boy unwrap his treasure, slowly the paper fell away to reveal a small egg. A Pokemon egg.

The scuttling got louder as the Ariados sped up, what type of egg was it? Where was it from? Was it somewhere outside of the city that had always been its home?

Turning his head the blonde saw the Ariados coming for him, running for the entrance back to the street the ninja jumped into his way. Turning back around the blonde ran straight back into the web, the egg flying through the hole in it.

Shooting more webbing the Ariados caught the flying egg, slowly winding it back to it.

Handing down the egg to the ninja, Ariados wrapped up its job. Skillfully cutting the sticky string and wrapping up the thief nice and tight. Together Ariados and the ninja dropped the thief off at the police station accepting the award and returning the egg.

Okay, fine. Ariados wasn't an officer, but it felt like one. All it needed to do was to stop a few bad guys and bam, life is good and the experience was even better. Maybe they could use the reward money to go somewhere outside the city, maybe he would finally be taken by his ninja trainer to a contest of strength and skill.

Who knew, in this life anything is possible.


	3. Chapter 3-Flabebe

**Flabebe**

* * *

_When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart._

* * *

There are a lot of flowers in this world, there were already enough of them here on this one road…why?

Why why why why why why? Why were there so many choices?

The young Flabebe stared at the flowers from its perch on its mother Florges: red, yellow, orange, white, roses, tulips, orchids, sunflowers. Too many flowers equaled too many choices equaled head hurting.

As the rest of its siblings dashed into the garden, performing the bonding ritual, and then fooling around. It watched trying not to have to make the choice.

Florges made up her mind, shoving the Flabebe off her shoulder she told it to go and find a flower. Find one and come back and preferably not to take too long.

The Flabebe responded with that it couldn't change its flower so why rush it. It wanted to be happy with its choice and rushing it could ruin its future.

Florges told it that it didn't matter, just pick one and get back as fast as possible. Startled by the cruelness in Florges's voice, Flabebe moved away from the rest of the group quickly.

Being a white Pokemon with a braid like circle of yellow around its head the first logical move would be no white or yellow flowers.

Moving away from the rest of the searching Flabebe, the Flabebe thought about its favorite color instead of the colors it didn't want its flower to be.

The ocean, it always liked the ocean that was seen through glimpses through a dark cave. Fresh water was nice to, being that both bodies of water were blue, but the ocean was something else. Blue then, a blue flower…but what type of blue flower?

Argh, it hated the uncertainty, it hated how after being so timid and not caring about what it got it was finally being picky. Why couldn't today be normal? Propping itself against a flower stem it closed its eyes. Some alone time, some quiet will solve this problem. Flabebe was sure of that.

It was a soft mist that had rolled over the mountains into the patch of flowers. Flabebe awoke to the drip of water landing on its nose. It was so quiet now. The chance of it being the only one left was high. The fear barely settled before realization dawned.

It was close to the ocean, with no one to tell it what to do, with no one to stop it.

Running forward blindly it tripped over a root, the splish of more water hitting it on the head over and over. But it needed a flower. It needed a beautiful and strong flower. Or maybe there will be more choices by the ocean, it had time.

There wasn't anyone to tell it what to do or how fast to do it. Flabebe was free. Flabebe could be whatever it wanted to do.

But its family had left it.

It needed to find its family.

Nodding its head, determination rose. It would find its family, and along the way there was plenty of time, and plenty of flower patches to choose from.


	4. Chapter 4-Pumpkaboo

**Pumpkaboo**

* * *

_It is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move on._

* * *

The spirit was restless being that it should have been picked up the moment his body had fallen.

Readjusting himself on the chest of his _old_ self, a light soft glow came over the hill. The brownish Pokemon with the orange pumpkin like body had arrived. His safe passage to the next phase has come.

The Pumpkaboo was uncertain about all this, delivering spirits was fine. Every year on Hallows Eve they came and danced in their beautiful, shimmering colors.

But seeing the body of a spirit was another thing. It just hoped that the death wasn't too painful, hopping its way up the hill the first sign of a body was a broken wing reaching up from a lump. Pumpkaboo felt the urge to hurl pulling at its gut. It didn't want to move forward any further.

The spirit pulled away from his body, changing from the black of a tethered spirit to the dark maroon of a wandering one. Gulping, the Pumpkaboo held its ground as the spirit came closer.

"You've come to deliver me?" he asked.

Nodding its head the Pumpkaboo closed its eyes. A greenish grey light cloaked the spirit. As if taking a deep breath the maroon light was drawn slowly towards the Pumpkaboo.

Disappearing from the eye, Pumpkaboo's stomach lit up as a spirit settled in for the ride.

The Pumpkaboo walked in silence before it realized it had no idea where it was going. Taking a deep breath it asked the spirit quietly, "I don't mean to be offensive…but, I need to ask you some questions."

"Sure," was the spirit's response, "what is the question?"

"Um, what were you in your past life?"

"A Spearow."

That explained the wing, gulping, Pumpkaboo continued.

"Oh, so the Spirit Forest it is…"

"I didn't know there was more than one option, but yes I would like to be in a forest. Was there more?"

"No…well, it wouldn't be my place to ask."

"Just ask."

"How did you die?"

"If I answer that question, I want to be able to ask my own."

"Okay"

"I died protecting my family, is it possible for me to haunt them?"

"Uh…" Pumpkaboo lapsed into silence. Most Pokemon didn't have successful haunting experiences.

"No, well here is my question."

"It's not that, it's just that most Pokemon don't want their loved ones to suffer. And technically you cannot interact with the living, so you could only watch you family. Plus you already asked your question," it spoke rapidly.

The Pumpkaboo was mostly worried that whatever had torn the Spearow into pieces wasn't going to be scared of a single Pumpkaboo.

"I was attacked by a human."

It was as if the word 'Human' gave the Pumpkaboo a heart attack, out of all the things Pumpkaboo needed to hear was that there was a human around.

"I've been sitting on that body forever, calm down."

Shivering like a Growlithe away from its mother's warmth, the Pumpkaboo sped up. The sooner it was in the Spirit Forest the safer it would feel.

"Why are you afraid of humans?"

Refusing to respond, the Pumpkaboo adjusted its path to go through a lot more underbrush. The more stuff around it the longer it will take for a human to get to it.

"Is it because a human pulled out your fangs?" The steps of the Pumpkaboo faltered for a few seconds before the pace resumed.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Every movement seemed magnified, every breath, every rustle. Trying to disappear, the Pumpkaboo refused to make a single sound. But it didn't matter anymore, it had already been noticed. The shifting of the large Pokemon was hard for the spirit to notice, but the uptight Pumpkaboo felt it. The quiet shake of the ground sent it running, ignoring the protests of the spirit.

"Fight it! You have to fight it…why won't you fight it?"

It was weak, it knew it was weak. It wouldn't win with the Pokemon hunting it. The Pumpkaboo kept its mouth shut. It had no fangs because of a human and his Pokemon partner. It would never be picked by a trainer. It would instead live its life dangerously delivering spirits with no way to defend itself.

"Fight it! You at least have some moves to use, turn and man up!"

"I'm female, and I am not strong. I can't win, plus with my fangs I can't do much can I?" the Pumpkaboo snapped.

Speeding up, the labored breaths of the monster behind them never came.

"Maybe it could tell you don't have your fangs anymore," the spirit stated, his voice hinting he was not impressed. The darkness came closer from a point on the horizon, a gloomy forest full of scraggly roots and decaying leaves.

"Not impressed."

In a spark of dark purple light, the Pumpkaboo landed successfully on the other side of the border. The illusion faded, revealing a well-cared for forest lush with life…well spirits.

Golden spirits came closer as if wondering how well the Pumpkaboo had survived the crossing.

Groaning, it turned slowly back onto its feet. The spirit within it pulled at the cage, taking a deep breath the Pumpkaboo released it. In a whirl of light, a golden Spearow was formed.

Perching on one of the fresh branches, the Spearow's back was to the Pumpkaboo.

"If you want to stay as a deliverer of spirits, you need to get stronger. You won't make it anywhere if you stay like that."

Taking a deep breath, the Pumpkaboo started turning to head back.

"Don't turn away, to conquer your disadvantage you must get stronger. Wallowing in your own misery is the way to a terrible life, strengthen yourself. You want power don't you?"

Watching the purplish illusion of the forest the Pumpkaboo and the spirit had just traveled through, it turned slightly.

"I will find my own way. I'm sure of that…enjoy your afterlife."

"Don't join me too soon," the spirit called.

But the Pumpkaboo was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5-Pupitar

**Pupitar**

* * *

_This pupa flies around wildly by venting with great force the gas pressurized inside its body._

* * *

The male sort of stared at the entry, his mouth agape. If he was any younger, well if he had started his journey at ten, he would be on the ground laughing.

Like an immature young boy.

Turning to his partner Pupitar, he tried not to look at it funny.

The male was supposed to lead a new trainer to the next town. The path was getting dangerous with Team Rocket revived and all that stuff.

A baseball cap was spotted over the hill, running forward with Pupitar by his side, the male greeted the young boy. With eyes that dazzled with curiosity and a touch of trickery, the boy replied with a greeting of his own. Then pulling out a shiny new Pokedex that was pristine compared to the dented one in his pocket.

"So that's a Pupitar right? Can I see it in my Pokedex with…which button was it?"

Leaning over the male clicked a few buttons, the search engine popping up on the screen.

"P-u-p-i-t-a-r, right there next to Larvitar."

The male leaned over the boy's shoulder pointing at the icon reading the entry quickly…

"Wait a second, it farts?" the boy asked, bursting into laughter like a-an immature boy.

Tempted to face palm the trainer turned away shaking his head.

"Immature little kid."


	6. Chapter 6-Chingling (Chinese New Year)

**Chingling**

* * *

_There is an orb inside its mouth. When it hops, the orb bounces all over and makes a ringing sound._

* * *

The Pokemon float through the square

On a silver breeze

Their little bells toll loud and fair

A delight for you and me

A wish is blown, in invisible smoke

Up, farther than the eye could see

The little Chingling ring their bells

For today is New Year's Eve

The red banners and golden lights

The long flowing robes and baskets of fruit

The marketplace is bustling as people leave their homes

The Chingling are here, ringing their bells

The Chingling are here, they really care

With plenty of food to go around

I welcome a happy New Year


	7. Chapter 7-Aron

**Aron**

* * *

_In order to build up its steel body, it eats iron ore. This pesky Pokémon is known to eat railroad tracks._

* * *

"Oh yes, I loveeee my job."

And that is how a normal day starts, walking into a stranger's home and having to go through their plumbing…or whatever is clogged. Then I have to look happy about it, I really really hate this job.

Stepping into the plush lounge room, I followed the owner into the kitchen. My first thought was this person had too much money for their own good.

Trying to keep my dirty overalls from touching anything that looked expensive and staring at an extremely odd shaped rock the only thing pulling me back to earth was the middle age woman clearing her throat…she sounded like a donkey.

"Our sink has been flooding recently and water has gotten everywhere, I would like you to check it."

"So did you check to see what it was so I know what to look for?"

"No, I will leave you to it."

And you couldn't just bend down and check yourself, okay. It's your money that is going into my pocket.

Sliding down so I was sitting cross legged on the floor, I pulled out my tools laying them out neatly on the tile of the kitchen.

A small noise made me turn slightly before going back to the task at hand. Opening the wooden door I shifted some of the dusty utensils from under the sink, the dust was less than I expected from a woman who wouldn't even check what was wrong with her sink in the first place.

Grabbing a wrench I leaned in further searching for the sound of a light drip or at least some mark of running water.

Pushing aside a bag full of unknown junk, I pushed myself further in to reveal that there were more than one hole in the pipes.

Fixing it would be near impossible.

Pulling myself back out I glared darkly at the bottom of the sink. Replacement was going to expensive and a pain in the butt.

The small noise came back, turning to my side I saw this cute iron armored Pokemon by my side gnawing on my hammer. Patting it lightly on the head I smiled at the way the Pokemon closed its eyes and cooed.

"You must be hungry, let's see if I got something extra in my lunch."

Walking out of the kitchen I wrapped my fingers the apple in my bag before I snapped out of it.

Turning back around, I walked back into the kitchen apple in hand, no tools in sight. Setting down the apple I placed the wrench that was in my other hand down to.

Turning suspiciously towards the Pokemon I asked, "What did you do to my tools?"

Walking around in circles I realized even if it did talk I wouldn't be able to understand it.

Going to get my extra tools I guess. Walking back out of the kitchen I went to my bag that held my lunch pulling out a more compact version of my tools in the kitchen. Walking back in the woman was back already glaring daggers at me.

"Taking a lunch break already? You've barely done anything!"

I held my hands up in surrender-trying not to plug my ears.

"Honestly ma'am, I seemed to have lost my tools and your Pokemon seemed hungry."

"You mean Aron? He doesn't eat anything, that's what so great about haven 'em as a pet."

_Aron? Wait…did she just say Aron?_

"You!" I said accusingly, staring around the woman's broad shoulders. "You ate my tools and the pipes, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

The woman moved herself, halting my advancement towards the small Pokemon. Cute my foot.

"You sir are going to finish your job, and I don't care. You are going to fix those pipes no matter what. And since you tried to lay your grimy hands on my precious Aron, I am cutting the amount I have to pay you by half."

Stomping out of the room before I could argue with her, I shut my mouth which was in the motion of making me look like a fish.

Plopping myself back onto the cold ground, my eyes narrowed into two slits as I slowly turned my head towards the Aron.

"I can't believe you ate my tools."

Tilting its head to its side, the Aron's eyes got wide making it more than a little cute. Not this time. Taking my index and middle fingers I lined the points with my eyes before turning it and lining it with the Aron's eyes.

"I'm watching you."

Tilting its head to the side it answered with an "Ar-aron?


	8. Chapter 8-Charmander

_**I was sick and started thinking about animal cruelty for some reason...this is a trainers POV.  
**_

There were three different choices, one grass, one fire, and one water. Each had its strengths and weaknesses each could hold its own in a battle. And as much as people want to say the victor is because of the Pokemon, it also matters what the trainer does too.

The Charmander was young, it was brave, it was curious.

The trainer was weak, afraid, and feared being forgotten.

They weren't a team, the trainer blamed the Pokemon and the Pokemon watched its trainer with wide eyes. A tail between its two hands, the flame burning brightly as if that would act as a beacon to help the trainer it didn't pick.

The tail was its life, and giving another life is keeping the secret and the promise not to hurt. The trainer wasn't one to be kind.

* * *

_From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out._

* * *

_Fear turns to frustration, anger turns to rage._

_Why can't you win the battles?_

_Why won't you change?_

_Evolve already, learn to fight._

_I am the one to be feared_

_Do not cower, do not hide_

_But like a lizard small, like a child you cried_

_Don't touch the tail are you crazy, _

_Have you lost your mind?_

_I am a human and you are not_

_I'll make you accept that, _

_what you think is what you thought_

_Take the flame dunk it deep_

_To the depths of water it falls_

_Don't touch that flame?_

_Well you are the only one to blame!_

_I train and train you but you always fall_

_I am not the one to be punished, though my anger is all_

_Take the flame dunk it deep_

_To the depth of the water it falls_

_Feel the cold or feel the heat?_

_Feel the misery and defeat_

_Take that flame dunk it deep_

_Until it finally snuffs with a bellowing defeat_

* * *

**I was sick and started thinking about this, a starter doesn't choose its trainer and a Charmander has a serious weakness with its tail and stuff...it was a freestyle so it wasn't really poetry. Maybe a Valentine Day one next being that my next Pokemon is Conkeldurr, write a review with ideas and angry feedback...yea? ~Don't be a guest if you have a problem I want to be able to hunt you down. :D~**


	9. Chapter 9-Conkeldurr (Valentine

**Uh, one whole month...I had writers block for a bit. So well, kids there is one bad word but yea...that's it (sort of) Jigglypuff is next so that might come sooner. So it is sooooooooo Valentine Day right guys? No, fine then this is unique because it was not posted on valentines day.**

**No clue what I was doing but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago.  
_

Conkeldurr was pretty confident in his ability to build a building…building a relationship however wasn't going to be as easy as Pumpkaboo pie. Not like Pumpkaboo pie is easy to make, or made of Pumpkaboo.

The battle had gone swimmingly. Even though Marshall had lost it wasn't that bad. The trainer had a Gardevoir who was strong, fast, beautiful. Wait…what?

Growling, Conkeldurr moved slightly around the area Marshall had set aside for his Pokemon. Everyone else down in the dojo training with Marshall most likely, being the only one who survived the longest Conkeldurr was given a break. Or maybe it was because he was the one that got beat up the most. Pulling the chocolate box out slowly from under one of the cushions a bunch of different scenarios ran through his head.

"Conkel what up?" A blue beetle like pokemon walked into the room before making herself home on the large array of cushions and rugs. Shoving the box back under the cushion he turned to his friend.

"Hey Hera, did you see the rest of the matches?" The Heracross made a grunting noise before pulling a block of crumbling concrete from under the cushion. Shrugging off her glare, Conkel shifted around a bit trying to get comfortable (and failing). Giving up Conkel just went to grab some Pokefood before just sitting on his concrete logs. Whoever thought this taught 'discipline' was crazy.

"I think you should get rid of those two big concrete pillars, they make you look older."

"Are you saying I look old?"

"No, just older."

"All Gurdurr evolve to look like this!" Conkel stated. Hera rolled her eyes at his defensiveness. Putting a mouth full of pokemon food in his mouth Conkel tried to ignore Hera who was laughing even harder.

"Well if you stayed a Gurdurr then you would have that hot Gardevoir taking an interest in you." Conkel choked before turning back to Hera who was now amused by his expression.

"Wait Gur is dating that Gardevoir? Didn't they just meet? Wait…did you call her hot?"

"No durr."

"I don't find that pun amusing."

"Anyway, I made a bet with Mien to help you out."

"Huh."

"Well I actually thought I was going to help out Gur that was why I made the stakes so high but I got you instead."

"Is there a problem with having to work with me? And to do what?" Conkel was now interested in what the bet Hera had made with their teammate Mienshao was about.

"No, just you aren't the best person for me to try and match someone with."

"What?"

"You wanna go out with that Gardevoir don't you?"

"How is it any of your business?"

"I need to see your skills at love poetry." Conkel sat there staring at his friend, Hera didn't budge. After a few minutes of this she got up coming back with a pad and a pen chucking it at his face. Taking the pen he scribbled a few words before chucking it back.

"Roses are usually red, violets are not blue (dumbass, they're violet, no duh), I'm a really nice person, and I wanna go out with you…what the heck is this?" Conkel shrugged again, his box of chocolates was a way better idea. "Write something unique please." Taking the paper back he sat there trying to ignore Hera's glare. After a few minutes Conkel chucked the pad back.

"There is a place for every flower, a place for every bloom. But when you glare I feel the cold to soon. Smile, show your kindness. Even with your glare I don't mind it. Now please leave, I want some time alone."

"Okay, you got your poem now get out of here."

"Ugh, here take a good look at your competition." Hera handed him a piece of fancy paper, blue ink looping across it.

_Love of my life_

_When you leave it cuts me like a knife_

_But I want to hold you_

_I want to be allowed to love you_

_I won't turn ugly for the strength_

_I will stay perfect for you_

_Not a Conkeldurr,_

_Just a handsome Gurdurr_

_~Gur_

"What is this?! How long has he known this pokemon? Three hours?"

"Fine whatever jerk, I was just trying to help you. You can't whine because you fell for her too. Bet you five bucks she's a bitch!" Hera shouted before stomping off, a pink slip of paper falling to the ground.

"Wonder what Gur wrote on this." Conkel muttered as Hera walked out.

_Hey Conkel, I was not gonna write this because I think it is cliché if I give it to you on Valentine's Day. But who knows, maybe I'll be able too. I noticed you eying that Gardevoir, trust me on this. Just because she's hot doesn't mean she's nice. I like you for who you are and you better not think your ugly or anything…happy Valentine's Day._

_~Hera._

Grabbing the chocolate box Conkel ran out of the room. Hera was marching head on down the hallway most likely with no destination in mind.

"Hera, I have some chocolate if you want to share?" The Heracross turned around the solid glare on her face wavering slightly. She watched as Conkel held out the box as if asking for some type of forgiveness.

"I shouldn't have ignored my friend like that…sorry."

"I accept your apology." She said cautiously watching as Conkel smiled only to press on giving her the box.

"We can share."

"You saw the note." Hera stated causing Conkel to blush.

"Chocolate, I remember your favorite was white."

"You didn't even get it for me."

"This one also has some milk. I know you also like the one with hazel filling."

"No."

"What?"

"If you're giving it to me" Hera reached out grabbing the box before twirling it "Then it's mine and I get to decide if we share."

"I thought we were friends!" Conkel said feigning hurt.

"Yea, well you gave it to me so it's mine now." Laughing Hera took off.

"NO FAIR YOU'RE USING EXTREME SPEED!" Conkel sighed before taking off, he wanted his chocolate back…but he wouldn't mind sharing.

* * *

**Heracross can't use Extreme speed? Hmmm, whatever. I have no idea if this was good or not but I hope you like it. I will try not to make you wait so long again. Sorry.**

**P.s. Don't say these poems to anyone you like(do it do it, I wanna know the person's reactions) Yea...I was good at poetry to a point. -_- Well bye.**


	10. Chapter 10-Jigglypuff

_If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience._

Ridiculously large crowd awaiting her performance, and well the performance of other Pokemon but they don't count right now. Check.

Ridiculously large amount of markers ready to be used on all that opposed her...definitely yes.

Grabbing her mike the Jigglypuff made her way on to the stage. It took the crowd a few seconds to much for them to actually react.

*They're just basking in my amazingness* She thought to herself, the reassurance made her feel much better. The announcer didn't make a move so Jigglypuff reluctantly started.

*Something's up, maybe I should warn them about my skills at art* Jigglypuff thought before deciding just to start. Watching the audience slowly fade away her voice was the only thing reaching her ears, eyes closed she started to sway.

*Are they awake? Don't Jigglypuff, just keep um shut. I bet the audience is swaying back and forth. * Pausing Jigglypuff kept her eyes closed as her voice trailed off on the last few notes.

*I'm done, now the applause…Applause?* Finally allowing herself to open her eyes Jigglypuff watched as the theater staff scurried around with trash cans for people to throw away…their ear plugs. Puffing up like a balloon she tried not to scream, but the sound came out anyways. Row by row the 'opposition' fell into a slumber, or maybe they just got knocked out.

She really didn't want to use her markers, but she did have a large amount for a reason.

* * *

**Review or Jigglypuff shall get you too! Hehehehe, yea. No idea what's so ever.  
**


	11. Chapter 11-Heliolisk

**It has frills right? Right? And frills can be used as umbrellas right? Right? And I saw a picture of Clemont using his Heliolisk as an umbrella so I thought why not. Yea, you can see where this is going.**

* * *

_They flare their frills and generate energy. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper._

Clemont was pretty sure working outside on the tower was going to be painful. He was wrong. It was burning outside and discomfort was closer to how he was feeling. Utter agony. Dizzy, Clemont stood still for a while in the stifling heat. The electricity was down and no one seemed bothered to check the power plant, he would do it if he could just trust the care of the gym to his sister. Which he didn't.

Pulling out some electrical cord, Clemont proceeded up the side of the tower. All he needed to do was find Heliolisk and bam. The aircon would work at least.

"No I just gotta figure out where Heliolisk is." Pressing a few buttons the platform started to rise until it stopped at the top. Climbing through the burning black wires, Clemont landed with a solid thunk on the roof. It was burning and Bonnie was nowhere in sight to actually bother to help him. So annoying.

"Helio? Lisk?" A large shadow passed over the trainer, with a sigh Clemont looked up to see Heliolisk with its frills open. A crooked smile surfaced.

"So you want the aircon back up and running so to don't ya?" Heliolisk nodded before turning to someone Clemont couldn't see. But he could hear her.

"GET BACK HERE HELIO! I NEED THAT SHADE, MY ICE CREAM IS MELTING!"

"Oh," He muttered turning away from his Pokemon's sad glare. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

*Please, you aren't being used as an umbrella*

* * *

**I have NEWS!**

** Well, for those of you who know this is a competition. And the list I got from the person running the competition is down to it's last Pokemon. Nuzleaf. So after the next chapter I'm going to have to wait for awhile (like months maybe, I might luck out and this won't really matter...) and an update might not come as soon as you or I hope. If you want to check out the competition the link for the forum is on my profile.**

**Anyways, I'm so glad that all of you are liking this story. I was just wondering. Do you want me to respond to your reviews on the story, or is just sending a PM fine? I just want to know because I've been sending PM's but maybe you want to read my responses?**

**Alrighty, bye guys. Rune out.**


	12. Chapter 12-Nuzleaf

**Well, I got the list early. Now there is this thing I wrote beneath that line...I really don't know  
**

* * *

They live in holes bored in large trees. The sound of NUZLEAF's grass flute fills listeners with dread.

* * *

_"Here comes a traveler, lost on his way. Head held high, he pretends, that he'll get home today!"_

_"Here comes the traveler, muddy and a worn. Wishing for another life, to lead him from tattered and torn!"_

_"Oh, watch out for the Pokemon, Mr. I've lost my way. Because once we get a hold of you, you'll be here to stay!"_

"Nutzel, what's up?"

"This feels wrong." The young Nuzleaf muttered, his grass flute held awkwardly in his hands. A stunned young man was stumbling in the forest path under the trees, the other Nuzleaf singing their song above his head. The dark sound of the grass flutes floating down on him in all directions, the lyrics not understandable by the human's ears. But the fear was there. In the man's stupid, boring brown eyes and the slow stuttered walk.

"Seriously? It's just a bit of fun. Besides someone would come for him after a few days."

"But they're all dead by then." Nutzel answered turning towards his friend. Well, companion.

"So? Oh look he's starting to trip over his feat!"

"_There falls the traveler, too afraid to care. Look as he cowers, oh he cowers in fear!"_

"_Fall asleep dear traveler, rest you're tired, all alone. We we're are all done with you we promise to leave all your bones!"_

"_Look at the traveler shutting his eyes, look as the traveler meets his demise!"_

"He's down, he's down!" The group cried, Nutzel jumped off the branch trying to separate himself from those around him.

"Nutzel, we need to talk. NOW." Turning his head, he watched as a Shiftry made its way over. Oh, damn it.

* * *

"You haven't been participating in any of the activities lately." Looking up towards the instructor, Nutzel nodded his head slowly. "Why?"

"Because I think it is wrong." He replied looking down towards his feet, the teacher only sighed.

"I guess and excuse will not work. Let me tell you the real reason why we do this." Sitting down, Shiftry adjusted his two large fans so the when of one blew through the other filling the air with soft notes.

"_We whisk through the forest, on the branches high and low. We walk down the battered paths, we follow our way to home."_

"_We hear the shuffling footsteps, a young human child on her way. Food awaits in her hands, but we are not here to stay. We are not here to stay."_

"_And the sun washes in, through the shifting leaves, and the sky is as clear as day. Oh, I wonder what it is outside these woods, or are we really here to stay. Was I lying when I claimed we are not here to stay?"_

"You know the words for this stanza boy." Nutzel nodded as the instructor focused more on the music, this Pokemon was crazy and the sooner he did it the sooner he could get out of here.

"_I wish upon a burning star, for a home in this place. I wish upon the tattered and torn, for some hope to guide my way. The girl came dejected, losing a different friend. She buried him beneath the stone, which held my wish and said."_

"_Listen to me dear murderer," _The Shiftry said taking over. "_Don't take another man, you might consider them Pokemon but they are my only friends. You stole my friend away from me, you won't take another soul. But if you come in thievery, they'll come back to take back what you stole."_

"Guess what the man stole." Nutzel looked towards the man, suddenly wrapped up in the story.

"I don't know."

"Guess." Nutzel watched as the Shiftry leaned forwards, he looked less like a mad teacher and more like a battered soul.

"A child Seedot?" He guessed only to watch the Shiftry shake his head.

"Close."

"_Red balls of light, I won't feel any warm embrace tonight. Walls of stone, random orders, all alone. Painful wish, death's bliss, please one last kiss. Holding tight, the girl screams-"_

"_You have lied, you have cheated, you have now taken a life. Taken a life, no matter what you have done you have now taken a life. Stolen, cheated, robbed, but you have never won. Now you take this life, now you lose yours."_

The instructor walked out of the little hollow in the tree, Nutzel sat there watching him go.

"I hope you get it now, I hope you get it. For every human we take, they take hundreds of us. It's not even fair."

* * *

"_There goes the girl, strong and proud. Why don't you turn that smile upside down? No right to smile, not right to laugh. You don't understand the threat, but you walk down this path."_

"_You have no Pokemon, but you still are not a friend. You meet the same demise as others in the very end. You will fall"_

"_You will fall"_

"_And fall you shall."_

'They take hundreds of us for every one of them'

The Nuzleaf brought the whistle to his lips.

"_Die, Die, Die"_

"_Little girl don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you I just want to say. There are wolves in the world, and there are sheep to. I am the wolf, and you are the sheep. And that is the way of this world."_

'I'm sorry'

* * *

**If you remember who the girl mentioned in the poem/song/chant or whatever you want to call it I'll give you a cookie or something. Maybe the next chapter will be dedicated to you! *Cough Review Cough***

**So yea, I hope you liked it? this reminds me of the Charmander one I did. Any way, if you want me to stop doing weird poetry or whatever that is called tell me and maybe I'll make the next one an actual story. But currently I'm going with the flow. Thank you everyone for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13-Pidgeotto

**BASK IN THE WEIRD.**

**Sorry won't cut it so I'm just going to update. I have like four different projects going on and school just got out for me. This is one of the more "I have no clue what the heck just happened, but wtf" If you want I can do more Poems, I guess I sort of owe you. So go my nice readers, go!**

**Dedicated to Jaycloud7**

* * *

_The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away._

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." I muttered over and over and over as I climbed up the tree, my binoculars waving uncontrollably across my face. Another branch snapped in my face as I tried to get higher.

'WHHHHHHHHHYYYYY' I moaned internally, wasting the precious few seconds I had to readjust the binoculars. Finally managing to scramble to the top of the tree I brought the binoculars to my eyes. Scanning the tree line I tried to find the stupid Pokemon that had snatched up the Exeggcute.

MY Exeggcute, I needed that psychic grass for my team and I wasn't going to let a Pokemon beat me to it. Swiveling, my eyes landed on a zooming bird crossing my line of vision. My pokedex beeped registering the Pokemon from this distance, those old men must be good at something.

But if a pokedex can pick up a Pokemon from this far out, well, THEN WHY THE HELL CAN'T A POKEBALL CATCH A POKEMON WITH JUST ONE SHOT ANYMORE? I WASTE SO MUCH OF MY MONEY BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW HOW DAMN LONG IT WILL TAKE!

End of rant, following the flying object, a large tree came into the corner of my vision. A nest. Perfect, it will land then leave…I hope.

It's starting to land, its landing. It landed. And it isn't moving…just great. The pokedex started beeping again, opening it a rough map of the area fills the screen, a set of directions to the Exeggcute's location blocked out the entry from the mysterious flying Pokemon. Ignoring the entry, I climb down from the tree following the path the beeping pokedex showed me.

Slowing down I tried to keep myself from making any unnecessary noise.

"1,000 meters away." I muttered, looking up I came to an abrupt stop.

"It didn't say it was 1,000 meters up-" I said, my voice being cut off by a loud caw. Freezing, I reached slowly back wrapping my hand around my very first Pokemon's pokeball.

"Pidgeotto come on out." I muttered quietly, the bird Pokemon came out rustling its wings a little bit. It looked bored out of its mind.

"Okay, so up there is an Exeggcute"-I ignored the sudden spark in its once bored eyes- "I need you to get it for me. It's at the top of the tree, kay? So you knock it down with a Wing Attack and I'll capture-" The words trailed off as Pidgeotto took off into the sky. I heard a lot of cawing and the sound of…tearing flesh?

Oh gosh, Pidgeotto!

Finally looking at the pokedex entry I read it over very carefully. Then stopped. Checked my watch. Looked back up. Stopped again. Then gave myself a facepalm.

"Is that even considered cannibalism?" I muttered to myself as I walked away from the tree. I'll come get my Pidgeotto later.

Like, after lunch.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you finally realized that Pokemon eat other Pokemon. Like the dex entry said. *Raises hand* It feels so great to be back. I'll most likely update my other story today too.**

**Anywho, list of future Pokemon (IN ORDER) for you to make requests about:**

**Gulpin**

**Tranquil**

**Weedle**

**Doduo**

**Wooper**

**Lanturn**

**Ambipom**

**Diglett **

**Slugma**

**Thank you :D**


	14. Chapter 14-Gulpin (The Weird Chapter)

**_Another...what happened to this story?_**

**_The POV of a Gulpin:_**

* * *

_It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach comprises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything_

* * *

I may have a small head, but you know what. I have an even larger stomach. HA! I got you… no? Not really? You didn't think I would say heart? Come on, how boring can this audience get?

You do the math, because obviously I cannot.

Anyway, I know my life is perfect.

I sit.

Around.

A lot.

Mostly under the eating table, I consider that the best place for ultimate food… eating…

This is also where a supreme delicacy passed down every night by the mini-man (the shortest guy… also the youngest one… you know) of the house. A green mini-tree! On some silver stick thing.

It's a delicacy, just agree with me already.

I CAN TELL YOU DENY IT!

I'm a Gulpin, deal with it.

Dun dun DUN! Dark shades and everything.

Anywho~

Today was a special day. The lady of the house and larger-man were throwing something with a lot more food and a lot more mini-man's.

I got bored quickly of course, no one was giving me anything. And the things they did drop weren't worth my time.

Like what the heck?! If you're going to drop a sweet wrapper you need to drop the sweet too!

You're most likely wondering why you're still reading by now.

So I begun my exploration, towards the white tower! It was a block like object about as tall as myself. It was about six me's long and two me's wide. So it would take… six me's by two me's bite's to eat it all… twelve. Yeah, I knew that.

A song about happy birth came out from the eating table area. So in order to celebrate whatever mini-man was having a kid I shall eat this block!

Much to my dismay I had finished the block fairly quickly.

That sucked. Collapsing on the spot I sat there digesting what I had just ate. At least it tasted good.

"OH MOM! YOU GOT A CAKE IN THE SHAPE OF GULPY!"

I turned around shooting the kid a stink eye. That mini-man really needed to understand that after eating you're supposed to shut up and relax.

The lady of the house looks out from the eating table area with a large, pained smile on her face.

"Say that again honey, I think I heard you wrong?"

* * *

***Sniffs*  
**

**I guess you're used to weird stuff from me. I don't know what just happened.**


	15. Chapter 15-Tranquill

**Tranquil**

* * *

_No matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its Trainer._

* * *

His hands skim the wing. It was broken. That much was obvious. Tears pricked the trainers vision as he tried to find a way. A way for his very first pokemon to stay with him, to finish this challenge with him together.

_Leave him with us, we'll take care of your pokemon!_

A dark growl escapes the trainers mouth. He wasn't just going to _leave_ his prized pokemon here. Who the hell did they think he was?

_Your tranquill can't fly, it can't fight. It would be better this way._

But he didn't want to leave!

He will stay here, he will wait, and then he will do the challenge another year.

_Your tranquill wouldn't want this._

What do they know? The trainer curls up next to his sleeping pokemon as he watched its chest rise and fall with steady breaths. The league challenge was only in a few months, but Tranquill's limb needed to heal, and then it may take years for the pokemon to fly again.

Tears started to stream down the young boys face. It was all his fault for being such a foolish idiot. He should have never tried to play the part of Hero, his pokemon just ended up suffering.

But, Tranquill would want him to give his best. And what would be better than coming back when Tranquill was healed than with a huge golden cup in his hand?

His mouth turned into a determined, thin line as the boy rose to his feet and walked up the front desk of the PokéCenter.

Papers were in his hand as he filled them out. The middle of the day turned to night as he set the finished paper work next to the glowing lantern on the front desk.

"Please," The boy whispered, tears continuing to run down his face, "please, take care of my Tranquill."

The doors to the PokéCenter open with a silent swish as the boy shoulders his pack and walks out.

The thing about sadness, however, is that after a while, you forget it.

* * *

Nurse Joy stared at the papers on her desk, she never got the chance to tell the boy that an Aviary in the next town over was willing to help his Tranquill and to make sure the pokemon got back to its friend.

She shook her head slightly as she picked up the papers, the release papers, she was just a Nurse. She would watch over the pokemon, but the moment it was healed she was going to have to let it go.

She couldn't hold onto it like the Aviary would have. And she wasn't the trainer, so she couldn't take the Tranquill there. The Aviary had some serious trust issues, well found considering many a Team Rocket member have left stolen Pokemon there or had pretended to be the real trainer.

Shaking her head, Nurse Joy looks back down at the papers. She wished the boy the best of luck, but she wished the Tranquill even more. Losing a friend like this… it just wasn't right.

Every single trainer thought it would be easiest to run away, to leave. But it was only sparing the trainer the pain, pokemon had emotions too. They could love as well as any human.

She smiled weakly as she turned to see another trainer walk in with an injured pokemon in her arms.

The thing about pain, however, is that after a while, you forget it.

* * *

The young man's hands curled into two hard fists. He had gotten so close, but the victory was snatched from him. Right before his eyes he had lost, if only his _stupid_ Tranquill was there! He could have won!

But he didn't, he had lost. And the hatred burning through him directed towards everything had to be bottled up as the crowds cheered for the victor.

He could have won! He could have been the one the crowd was cheering for.

But he hated himself the most, he should have never left his pokemon. He shouldn't insult his pokemon either! Especially the one that had been his best friend.

The young man had sworn he would not crack in front of the cameras but his head falls into his hands as his knees buckled underneath him.

What had he done? Why was this rage burning inside of him?

Someone says something inaudible and the man looks up to see his opponent offering his hand to him.

A large smile is on his opponent's face as he tells the young man the battle was amazing.

That he would want to fight him again, to see if he could beat him this time.

Reaching forward, the young man's hand curls into that of his enemy.

The rage and hate disappear along with the memories of his very first pokemon.

He could shed his past and forget everything. He could go and embrace his future.

Yeah, I'm saying it, the thing about hatred, however, is that after a while you may think you forget it.

But memories are like that too, if you don't hold on to them, they disappear.

And this boy wanted his memories.

* * *

Nurse Joy watched the revived bird pokemon strut around the Center. Its steps were hard and mechanic. The pokemon was burning with the hatred of being left behind. Its wing was still in a bandage, but the pokemon would be able to fly soon.

Joy hoped that the pokemon would move on, not fly straight to the trainer that had left it.

But she knew, hatred was something that could tear one apart.

There is the whoosh of the automatic doors as a young man runs in.

"Tranquill!" he screamed before noticing the angry bird on the floor. The young man dashes forward, scooping the pokemon quickly into his arms. A silver trophy is jutting out of his pack, pulling it out he shows it to his pokemon a large smile on his face.

"I need you, buddy! We're going to get the gold! We can do it together! Man, I wish you were there I was so mad afterward! Forgive me?" The words come out in a jumble, but the pokemon understood.

Joy smiled, sure. There were all these negative emotions. Emotions that could tear you apart, but that only happened if you let it.

The bond between pokemon and trainer was stronger than blood.

What was that saying again?

Home is where the heart is?

Yes, yes it was.


	16. Chapter 16-Weedle

**Weedle**

* * *

_It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head._

* * *

It was one word.

One word that ripped the two girls apart. That threw them at each other.

The Weedle remembered eating some leaves as they screamed at each other in the Viridian Forest.

The word wasn't 'Bitch'. Wasn't 'Cheater'. Wasn't 'Slut' or anything else along those lines.

It was 'Fat'. Plain old 'Fat'.

And the Weedle felt ashamed. It pulled the leaf closer to its body, nibbling painfully at the edge of it. It was hungry. It was hungry.

It hung its head.

"You eat your weight in food every day! Geez, you're such a worthless, fat bitch!"

"You're the one who wants to grow tall! Just for reference, you're growing the wrong way!"

"Don't call me fat! I exercise every day!"

"Doing what? Your makeup?"

"Shut the hell up!"

The Weedle watched the two girls, slowly dragging itself across the branch of the tree it was born on. It was slow…it knew that.

There was a buzzing as a yellow flash darted in and out of its vision. The Beedrill landed with a certain perfection on the branch in front of the Weedle.

"You're getting too close to my nest, Weedle, leave."

Weedle hugged the leaf it was eating closer. "I've been on this tree since I've been born."

"My children have evolved into Kakuna, leave."

Weedle blinked. Had they evolved already? They were born days ago. And Weedle, itself, was bordering on two weeks.

Weedle slowly slunk forward towards the trunk. "I'm leaving."

"Are you really that slow? Leave faster!" The Beedrill ripped the leaf from the Weedle's hands. "And leave my tree alone."

Weedle lifted its head up to the Beedrill. "This is my tree too."

"Get out."

"I'll evolve soon as well."

"Get your fat ass out of my tree," the Beedrill ground out.

Weedle stared at it. "I would if I could! Cut me some slack you ass, this is my home! And it isn't like I have a parent holding my hand and watching my damn –"

The Weedle didn't get to finish as it goes flying from the tree. It hits the ground. The dead leaves cushion it from the fall.

The girls scream brightly. "It's a fat bug!"

"Stomp on it!'

"No way!"

There're more crunching leaves as they bolt away from the Weedle. The bug pokemon rolled back onto its legs.

It grabbed at some of the fresher leaves on the ground and slowly made its way to another tree. It chewed up the leaf quickly. Once it found another perch, hidden in the leaves of another tree in the Viridian Forest, it began eating once again.

One leaf to take the edge off of those two girls.

Another leaf to take the edge off of the words of that Beedrill.

Another to take the edge off the pain. Off the denial. Off the horror. Off the self-disgust. Off of everything.

It didn't realize it was shaking until it couldn't get its mouth around the leaf.

Goddamn.

The Pidgeotto cawed fiercely.

The Weedle spun around, eyes wide. The leaf fell from its hands as it backed away quickly from the bird pokemon.

It was going to eat it, wasn't it? That stupid bird pokemon was going to eat it because it was fat and worthless and utterly pathetic.

The Pidgeotto came closer, snapping its beak.

The Weedle watched it before it couldn't help but think, _I don't like being ignored. Just eat me if you want to eat me._

The Pidgeotto continued with its stupid intimidation routine. Weedle's head glowed purple as it lunged from the branch. It fell short, missing the Pidgeotto's stomach and hitting its leg.

The bird pokemon still booked it.

The Weedle watched the Pidgeotto fly away, its leg hanging limply. A leaf is pulled in front of its face as he nibbled on it lightly. Weedle's poison sting has improved, practicing when it was mad must have helped.

The Weedle let the leaf drop as it made its way to the trunk of the tree.

Screw 'em.

They're the ones who don't know what's coming.

They're the ones who are going to have to watch out.

It was a word. Simple words that pull beings forward. Pokemon and human.

It was 'Hope'. It was 'Desire' and 'Wish'. It was so many things.

And, in the end, they are not simple.

But they are far from impossible.

* * *

**A/N**

**Look who's alive!**

***scuffles on knees***

**Iamsodamnsorrypleasedon'thurtmeIjustsortoffelloffthefaceoftheearth!**

***smiles cockily once again***

**Look who's alive!**


	17. Chapter 17-Doduo

**Couldn't resist, had to put up both entries.**

* * *

**Doduo**

* * *

_Pokemon Sapphire: DODUO's two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this POKéMON possessing different sets of brains._

_Pokemon Y: The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with a telepathic power._

* * *

'_Bruh, I'm hungry.'_

The other head turned towards its partner, head rising as it tried to intimidate its slouching other half. '_I thought I told you not to abuse our ability to speak telepathically.'_

'_Meh meh mwah meh bleh. Huh? Besides the point, we're not even a psychic type.'_

The second head cawed loud, snapping its beak at the slouching first head. _'We are not about to have another existential crisis.'_

_ 'Still hungry. And I don't really care for food for thought.' _The Doduo's body lurched awkwardly as the first head lunged forward having spotted something rushing through the grass. _'Food!'_

_ 'I will kill you!' _ The second head started to squawk loudly as it tried to keep the first head from dragging it forward after the quickly escaping Caterpie.

_"Lighten up Doduo, please. Geez.'_

_ 'Shut up Doduo!' _ the second head spat. _'Spare me and shut up.'_

_ 'Sure,'_ the first head replied, shrugging both shoulders for them. _'We have dinner to catch.'_

The odd dance where one head pulled forward and the other pulled back repeated.

_'Stop it! Stop it! Bloody hell, how did I get attached to you of all the Doduo brains!'_

The first head paused, giving the second head an odd look. _'If you really must know, this is a rare occasion –'_

The second head snapped at the first. _'Don't talk to me about this!'_

_ 'It's important and you asked.'_

_ 'How do you even know this?!'_

_ 'How do you not?'_

_ 'Because I'm not crazy! _

_ 'Who said I was crazy? These are important questions we should ask ourselves!'_

_ 'For Arceus sake, shut your damn mouth!'_

The two heads on the Doduo immediately began violently trying to peck each other to death. Or at least it looked like they were. They kept squawking and screeching, both heads fighting for control of the body that kept bouncing around in their awkward dance.

The red and white orb comes out of nowhere, hitting the second head straight in the face.

_ 'What in the name of Legendary was –'_

_ 'Pokeball! Run!'_

_ 'What the bloody Arceus is a Poke Ball?'_

_ 'Just move!'_

_'There is something seriously wrong with you! Seriously here!'_

The Doduo started scrambling randomly even more frantically.

…

The man shot his niece a look. "Are you sure you want _that _Pokemon?"

The yellow-haired girl nodded her head. "Yeah, of course."

Her uncle turned his attention to the Doduo that looked even more insane after it got hit by the pokeball. "Okay…"

Yellow beamed.


	18. Chapter 18-Wooper

**Wooper**

* * *

_A mucous membrane covers its body. Touching it barehanded will cause a shooting pain._

* * *

"Come one, come all. See the amazing pokemon that can cause pain without using a move!" The owner waved his arms broadly, his black cape and top hat hiding the fact that he was sweating like crazy. It was the hub of Johto. What did he expect? The always large crowd of people and pokemon pressed and squeezed around street performers like him in the bustling Goldenrod city.

He cast a glance down under the table (covered with a purple tablecloth with yellow stars of course) to check on his pokemon, Wooper. The blue water type stared back with that silly grin. He tried to smile back and be as excited as his pokemon. Wooper continued to do tricks in his tank, just waiting for someone to come and ask about the amazing pokemon.

The boy sighed. It was afternoon and he couldn't get a permit for a spot in the shade, so Wooper couldn't be out to attract the people bustling by. The boy looked at his Abra who was using teleport with a mix of confusion to make it look like the little psychic type was flying through the air.

Besides a few kids who gave small coins for Abra he really couldn't loop anyone in. Every hour he would let Wooper out, but what he really needed was for Abra to rake in a crowd for Wooper.

"Teleport," a passing stranger muttered. "What control, along with the confusion it does make it look like the Abra truly is flying." The black-clad man shot the boy a goofy grin, having stopped in front of his booth. "Better be careful kid, you'll lose that pokemon fast in a place like this."

"Uh, what?" the boy asked. The man's voice had totally changed from being serious to light. "Hold up…"

But the man had already melted back into the bustling crowd. The boy gritted his teeth. Thank Arceus for nothing! He stared at the small jar he kept at the edge of the table. Pokedollars were mostly digital now, but he didn't have enough money to afford a damn scanner.

_I've really thrown myself into the deep end._

Of course, with today's tech, all someone needed was a pokegear or a pokedex and then they could manifest the digital dollars into actual cash. There was some psychic pokemon trickery going on in the background there.

Not like anyone went through the trouble of doing it. The boy watched the people pass. _Lazy bums_, he thought bitterly. The sun slowly sank from the sky as night took over. The boy lifted the tank with his Abra's help onto the table. In the glow of the artificial lights that took over the city, he continued his side show trying to lure someone into touching Wooper's skin.

He ended up closing shop early; a crying child that had touched Wooper's skin (he totally warned the child, mind you. It isn't his fault that the child didn't listen. And he was advertising Wooper's attack to begin with…yeah…yeah…shut up.) led to a him almost getting slapped by a very angry mother.

Kicking the door shut to his dingy hotel room, the boy tried to ignore the pounding of those partying in the Game Corner underneath him. He wasn't going to get any sleep what-so-ever.

Screw the pokecenter which was already full of trainers here to challenge the gym!

Releasing his Wooper and his Abra, the boy sat down on the squeaking cot, head in his hands. Wooper hopped up onto the bed next to his trainer, nestling into the boy's side. The boy's gloved hands ran across the back of his first pokemon, both watching as Abra slipped into sleep.

"Maybe we should take the trainer route," the boy mumbled to Wooper. "I can understand why when if you're good enough you can end up rolling in dough from victories. But Abra sure loves performing." He continued to stroke his pokemon. "We'll strike it big. Maybe once we get enough money we can go all the way to Hoenn or Sinnoh and become a Coordinator."

Wooper cried out happily before going over to its tank and diving in, easily burying itself in the layer of mud at the bottom. The boy laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Wooper, I'll go to sleep. Wouldn't want to wake Abra up now."

He swore the blue pokemon winked at him.

* * *

The man from earlier easily slipped into the boy's room. His dark clothes had been replaced with another set, a bright red R now branded on his shirt. The Abra was easy enough, the pokemon was definitely out considering its rigorous performance.

What a fool of a trainer.

Sliding on a glove on one hand, he reached into the tank, careful not to drip water on the floor.

He reached with his other ungloved hand, very carefully –

* * *

"What the –"

The boy opened his eyes, watching as a shadowed man hopped around his room.

Uh. Room service? What?

His eyes widened as the guy muffled his scream with a gloved hand as Wooper tried to see if he was okay. Was the room so cheap because he had to share it with someone? Rubbing his eyes, the boy cast a glance around the room, unable to find Abra in the dark.

His bare feet scuffed the ground as he righted himself. "Dude. You do know there's something called a light switch right?"

The man looked at him. He cursed.

The boy split a grin. "Are you also a street performer? Your clothing is sort of odd for a normal person."

The man was obviously off his game. Wooper must have really shocked him. His pokemon made his way over to him as the boy cast another look around the dark room. He, once again, didn't see Abra anywhere.

"You haven't heard of us?" the man asked, incredulous.

"Us?" The boy's eyes lit up. "Are you part of a circus? Can you recruit me? Take a look at my routine once and I swear you'll like it! I swear I'm good."

Wooper jumped forward. The man's gloved hand was gripping the doorknob, so the moment he swatted Wooper away from him he was already biting back another scream. The boy chuckled. "Yeah, you might want to watch out for Wooper." The boy reached for his gloves and put them on so he could stroke his pokemon.

Suddenly there was a girl in front of him. The boy blinked. He swore he only looked away for a second. The girl's voice was high as she screeched an apology and bolted out of the room.

The boy bolts to his feet, noticing that she had dropped something. Scooping up the sack, the boy was surprised to see Abra fall out. Abra was still asleep. The boy set the Abra back down in its original spot carefully.

Wooper gently head-butted its master, a grin on its face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going the hell back to sleep."

* * *

"Well?" the teal haired executive sneered. "How'd it go having my job for a day?"

"Next time Archer wants us to 'experience' what another executive is going through to make us 'bond' I will kill him and then dress him up as a girl for his funeral."

Proton chuckled. "Never seen you so mad before, P."

Petrel was utterly fuming. His purple hair was a mess and there still seemed to be the remains of one of his disguises on his goatee. "You don't seem to understand. _That_ pokemon _shocked _me and _that _trainer was an utterly incompetent buffoon!"

Proton couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Well apparently Ariana is good with everyone. She didn't have much trouble doing your job."

"I didn't even have anything planned for today," Petrel cried. "And Archer didn't even leave his post."

"He couldn't have you drawing the leader position. At least it wasn't an elimination mission."

"Proton," Petrel snapped, "that pokemon shocked me."

Proton snorted. "Why do you think I told you to check out that area first? And what was with that weird Archer impression you pulled?"

"Didn't you have work?!" Petrel ground out, his patience having long frayed.

"Haven't you noticed? Ariana does nothing but suck up to Archer. I had all day to watch you fail."

Petrel grumbled some dark words under his breath. Proton kept grinning at him.

"Pro. You better pick a girl's name because you're going to need it when you die."

* * *

**Yeah. I couldn't control myself. Proton and Petrel are BROTP.  
**


End file.
